


For Seijuurou's Sake

by madridistagoblue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Dynamics, FuriAka Week 2015, Furihata being brave, Gen, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying at Akashi's estate, Furihata Kouki finds himself unable to sleep, preoccupied by thoughts about the strained relationship between Seijuurou and his father. Hoping to put his mind at ease, Kouki decides to confront Akashi's father with a simple request. It feels uncharacteristically bold for Kouki, who has always been called a coward, but he has to try -- for Seijuurou's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Seijuurou's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



> Written for dear Niri's birthday, and day 2 of FuriAka week, with the prompt "family."

Silence.

Kouki wasn't sure what he had expected when he had knocked on the large cherry-stained wooden door, locked in front of him like a fantastical barrier between his comfortable world and an ominous realm which lay beyond.  His outstretched arm was shaking, his hand still balled into a fist. Did he dare knock a second time, and disturb the guardian beyond? He breathed in slowly, feeling the tremors beginning to spread from his arm to the rest of his body. He pulled his arm slowly back in. No, it was certainly not worth the trouble to try again. And yet, he couldn't quite turn his back on this mission either, even as his stomach quivered and his breath faltered.

_I'll just wait a little bit longer_ , Kouki thought, _and then I'll go back._ He began counting down the seconds in his head: _one…two…thre--_

The door opened a single crack.

"Kouki?" a stern voice called from the other side.

Kouki held his breath. The sound of his name was so familiar, so close to the tenor of Seijuurou's voice, yet it was older, harsher, and carried the weight of one worn by the world.  

"What is it you require at this hour?"

"Akashi-san…" Kouki replied, his lips trembling as he breathed the words more softly than he had hoped. "I need to t-talk…" he caught his breath as he heard himself beginning to stutter. No! That simply would not do in this situation. He had one chance to complete the task he had set himself to. If he failed now, he may never have another opportunity -- if only because he might never find the courage to try again. He took a deep breath.

"I need to speak with you," he said. His voice was stronger this time, as he focused not on his fear, but on trying to keep his speech formal and polite. "It concerns Seijuurou."

"Is something the matter?"

Akashi-san's voice was level, but he swung the door back almost immediately.

Furihata felt his knees buckle as a pair of amber eyes focused on him. He breathed in through his nose and let the air collect in his lungs for a moment.  He looked up into the man's eyes straight on, trying to find solace in the fact that this scenario was so familiar. Back then, a single amber eye had looked upon him with this same, intimidating stare. But, in the end, there had been nothing to fear. In those same heterochromatic eyes he had now seen gentleness, anger, calm, sadness, and, of course, love. Certainly, the pair bearing down on him right now was no different. If he looked closer, he could even see a hint of a quiver in their determined gaze.

"I couldn't sleep," Kouki continued.

"And…that's disturbing Seijuurou?" Akashi-san asked, a hint of confusion apparent in his otherwise emotionless voice.  "You shouldn't approach me with such concerns, the servants can find sleeping medication for you, should you require it."

"No.  I couldn't sleep because I was concerned about something that Seijuurou told me," Kouki continued, "and I thought I needed to bring it up with you."

His throat tightened in anticipation, his breath stagnant in his chest. He watched Akashi-san carefully, studying the subtle details of his movement. For all he stood so sturdy, feet spaced evenly apart and chest held high, he looked somewhat disheveled. Strands of his slicked-back brown hair fell into his eyes. His navy blue blazer was unbuttoned and his shirt untucked. The bags under his eyes were only fitting for the hour, but felt unbecoming for the man whose controlled presence was so dominant, and whose every mannerism was causing Kouki to quiver in fear. Yet, these small, subtle details were evidence of a certain humanity that he suspected Akashi-san had not wished for him to see. Yet, they gave Kouki some confidence that perhaps he had not come here in vain.

"What is it?" Akashi-san asked, ushering Kouki inside his office with a small gesture of the arm.

Exhaling slowly, Kouki took a step over the threshold. Despite the austerity of the dark-stained door and the surrounding corridor, the office itself was surprisingly colorful. The lighting was bright, the curtains were a pleasant shade of green, and the furniture, while antique and ornate, was a paler, more inviting shade of wood than the exterior. A large window overlooked what must have been the garden -- though it was difficult to see before dawn. But what most captured Kouki's eye was a single picture on the corner of the desk -- one which he had seen countless times before, albiet in a different frame. It was the same picture on the corner of Seijuurou's desk, a professionally captured photo, no doubt, yet near candid in its warmth. A young Seijuurou held his mother's hand while his father stood at his other side. Only Seijuurou's mother smiled brightly, but there was a certain pride in Akashi-san's smile, and while young Seijuurou seemed all too aware of the camera's presence, there was a sense of peace that Kouki recognized in his relaxed shoulders. It was hardly the sort of photo that lay on his mantle at home, but something about it felt right for Seijuurou's family…and felt lost in the stillness of this bright but terribly quiet office.

"I know it may not be my place, Akashi-san," Kouki began, as Akashi's father closed the door behind them, "but Seijuurou has told me a couple of times that he wishes you'd go and see one of his basketball games." His throat was growing even tighter, but he allowed it to take on pain, rather than risk his eyes beginning to swell.

"I really shouldn't say this. I know that this is something he should tell you himself, so, please, do not be angry with him! But…I think he's scared to say anything, because he knows how hard you work, and he doesn't want to upset you. But…" Kouki took a deep breath, unsure if this would appease Akashi-san, but desperate to make the blame of this entire situation fall on him, should it fail. "…I'm such a coward. I felt I should try and be brave for Seijuurou for once." He played back what he had just said in his head, and immediately panicked. "N-not that your son needs it!" Kouki immediately added. "He's very brave on his own! I just…I thought I needed to…I wanted to…" This was it, Kouki was at an irrecoverable loss. He diverted his eyes for a split second, but looked back up into Akashi-san's eyes with determination. This had all been his doing, and if Seijuurou was punished for it, he would never forgive himself. Therefore, he had to take any and all backlash head-on --  for Seijuurou's sake. He needed to be strong, to own up to his error and pay any and all the consequences.

"Oh, you needn't worry so much Kouki," Akashi-san sighed.

Kouki felt his heart stop. His eyes widened. And for a moment, his mouth lay agape, before he realized that his expression was unbecoming of his position in relation to the man he spoke with.

"Seijuurou has, indeed, brought this up with more before," Akashi-san continued. "But my response to him has been what my response to him shall be -- that I am simply occupied with more important concerns. He's a smart boy, certainly he knows my answer will not change, and I suspect this is why he no longer addresses such wishes to me. I'm sorry it troubled you, but hopefully it will put you at rest to know the subject has already been considered…time and again."

Kouki took another deep breath, and nodded his head in understanding. Amazingly, he was on the verge of escaping this ill-advised confrontation with no negative consequence. He had already formulated the next words to speak in his head. He only had to say I understand and bid Akashi-san goodnight. But something that Seijuurou's father had said struck him in a way he simply couldn't ignore. He knew it wasn't wise. He knew it was pointless. Much like the time he had asked out that girl at the beginning of high school, or when he kept insisting that his team goal be to get a girlfriend, even when coach had scolded him for it. Those failures had eventually worked out in his favor though. He had found a boyfriend and a real sense of purpose in basketball, after all. But the fact remained that, for some reason, Kouki had a strange propensity for doing terribly stupid things on occasion -- when his feelings got the better of him. And right now, the anger he felt on behalf of Seijuurou, the determination he felt to stand up for the family he believed Seijuurou was entitled to as much as any of his ornamental birthrights, was overwhelming. His hands clenched into fists as he exhaled rapidly.

"More important!?" Kouki shouted. His breaths were short and quick now. His throat had loosened, and tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He was horrified by the tone he was using, but like his trembling limbs, he couldn't help the words being torn from his throat. "Why do you consider so many things more important than your son's feelings!? I understand that the company is important. I understand that you want him to take it over and be successful. That's probably most of what this is about, isn't it? You think you're doing your son good by hardening him into the perfect CEO, don't you? But he needs love too. And not just from me but from you. Haven't you ever thought about that? Hasn't anyone ever told you that before? Even once! Have you ever …I don't know…bought him a candy bar at the 7-11…or…or…read him a bedtime story?"

Kouki stopped, visibly shaking now. His eyes were damp with tears, his bangs clinging to the sweat on his forehead. He continued to look Akashi-san in the eyes, even though he knew that he had now ruined every chance he had hoped for at peace. At best, he would simply be asked to leave the manor. He inhaled deeply, and sniffled, trying to pull back his tears. More than ever, he had to take responsibility for his actions. He felt his tears suddenly stop falling as resolve pushed him to fight them back. He had claimed before that Seijuurou made him stronger. He had never realized how true that statement was until now.

"I read him a book on the history of the Edo period…once…" Akashi-san said, more softly than Kouki had ever heard him speak, "because she said the same thing to me."

Kouki continued to try and look Akashi-san in the eye, but the man's amber eyes trailed into the distance.

"' I know you think you're doing what's best for him, by strengthening the company," he recited, as though the words were not his own, "'But has it ever occurred to you that he will not thank you in the future if you show him no concern while he's still young.'" He continued looking into the distance, and chuckled, before looking back at Kouki with a bitter smile. "Kouki…I do not understand the importance of these basketball matches, or why I should place valuable time into watching my son preform to expectations. Or, worse, fail to. But…I cannot hear the same piece of advice given by two people who care about Seijuurou and fail to give it some consideration. No decisions should be made without sound judgement, and sound judgement requires evidence, and, yes, advice. Even the emperor had counsel, after all. I promise you, I'll take it in to consideration."

"I--" Kouki began, before deciding not to speak at all. Instead he bowed, allowing the submissive posture to convey the respect he felt for the answer given to him. Somehow, it didn't feel too forced; it didn't feel as though he were honoring someone unworthy, despite the years of pent-up anger he felt towards Seijuurou's father.

 "Thank you," he spoke finally.

Akashi-san looked as though he might be about to speak again, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Pardon my disturbance, Father," called Seijuurou's voice from the other side. "I'm afraid Kouki is missing, and the servants have not been able to locate him…"

Akashi -san opened the door, and Seijuurou's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kouki, eyes tinted with red and cheeks still stained by the marks of tears, standing next to his father.

"Father…do I interrupt important business?" Seijuurou asked. His voice was perfectly level, but Kouki knew him well enough to sense unease.

"No, we were just finishing. I suspect Kouki will return to bed in a moment, won't you?" Akashi-san asked, turning his sights on Kouki.

"Yes, sir," Kouki replied.

"If I do not intrude…was something the matter?" Seijuurou asked.

"Kouki wished to address a concern with me," his father replied. "He was finding it difficult to sleep, he tells me, given that it was on his mind. It concerns you not, and I trust you understand the strict importance of confidentiality, Seijuurou. Surely, this is something your business lessons have addressed, if not your common sense."

"Of course, Father," Seijuurou replied. "I'll take my leave and await Kouki's return, now that I am certain he's alright."

"There's no need," Akashi-san finished, "Kouki and I are done here. You're both dismissed."

"Thank you, Father," Seijuurou responded, taking a step forward and reaching his hand out towards Kouki. Kouki eagerly mimicked the gesture, squeezing Seijuurou's hand as soon as their fingers made contact. Kouki crossed the threshold, back into the long, dark corridor, at Seijuurou's side.

"Seijuurou…" his father called after him, "I do have one request of you."

Kouki turned his head, following Seijuurou's lead. Akashi-san's posture was as level as ever, his eyes as focused, and his expression as stern.

"Would you please email me a copy of the Rakuzan basketball schedule? For my own purposes."

There was still no warmth in the words he spoke. There was still no proud gaze, like the one he had shown Seijuurou in the photograph. But, somehow, the connotation of Akashi-san's words brought a smile to the one at Kouki's side.

"Certainly, Father," Seijuurou replied, squeezing Kouki's hand tightly. "It would be my pleasure."

 


End file.
